


Сначала стреляй, извиняйся потом

by Kollega



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Comfort, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Джек и Янто по некоей причине попадают в тюрьму.





	Сначала стреляй, извиняйся потом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shoot First, Apologize Later](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



Янто все мерил камеру шагами. Спокойно устроившись на скамье, Джек следил за ним взглядом — дожидался, пока тот наконец утихомирится. Черный свитер и джинсы куда лучше скрывали неопрятность, чем обычный для него костюм, однако Янто наверстал упущенное за счет багровых царапин на шее, разбитой губы, подбитого глаза и носа, из которого то и дело шла кровь. Кроме всего прочего, волосы на затылке торчали копной, и Джек пока не говорил об этом Янто. Он немного беспокоился, что волосы заскорузли от крови, но, кажется, обошлось без сотрясения. Большую часть мыслей Джека занимало желание заполучить фотографию из дела и место, куда ее потом повесить.

— Мне правда жаль, — повторил Джек, когда Янто пересек камеру в восьмой раз, не удостоив его и взглядом.

Как по команде, Янто свирепо уставился на него, но с каждым новым извинением свирепости убавлялось, и в конце она почти сменилась раздраженностью. Тогда Янто подошел к стене и встал к ней лицом, уперев руки в бока.

— Правда, — попытался Джек, — правда, правда, правда жаль.

Янто повернулся к нему, но смотрел в сторону двери камеры.

— Это я должен тебя обвинять.

Раздражен, без сомнения, но все-таки говорил с Джеком: положительный момент. Джек потянулся, приглашающе раскинув руки, Янто закатил глаза, болезненно вздрогнул и в конце концов опустился рядом. Джек обнял его за плечи, и Янто прижался к нему. Пусть, по сути, и не положил голову Джеку на плечо, но впервые за всю ночь расслабился. Уже что-то.

— Итак, — осторожно начал Джек, — не хочешь рассказать мне, во что я, м-м-м… — Он задумался над дипломатичным определением. — Вмешался?

Янто фыркнул и отстранился от Джека — достаточно, чтобы окинуть его взглядом, полным скепсиса, но руку с плеча не стряхнул.

— Чтобы я мог конкретизировать извинения, — добавил Джек.

На самом деле он не слишком понимал, за что извиняется: он вошел как раз в тот момент, когда ублюдок, сидевший верхом на Янто, ударил того головой об пол; вероятно, именно это и стало причиной настолько неизящной попытки Джека решить проблему. Но Янто с тех пор был в бешенстве и говорил с Джеком только о том, чтобы запретить ему — запрет! от Янто Джонса! — упоминать Торчвуд в пределе слышимости своих противников. Джек заткнулся и разрешил арестовать себя отчасти из-за новизны в поведении Янто, но он был большим мальчиком и знал, когда нужно вести себя подобострастно и смиренно, пусть и понятия не имел, почему.

Янто вздохнул и прислонился к стене, склонив голову Джеку на плечо. Устроившись рядом, Джек ждал.

— Я читал газету, — наконец сказал Янто, и Джек не смог бы взять ответственность за то, что сделали его брови в ответ на такое подведение итогов случившемуся.

Янто с неприязнью покосился на него.

— Я читал газету не тогда, — снова повторил он, а потом закрыл глаза. — Читал всякие объявления, и там были свадебные извещения, я и увидел, что мой лучший друг Дэй, с которым мы в детстве жили в соседних домах, наконец-то женился на Гретхен, которая жила через две улицы.

Джек вздрогнул, но промолчал. Янто очевидно взял себя в руки и собрался с духом, но глаз не открыл.

— Я ему позвонил, сказал, что видел объявление в газете, поздравляю, и, конечно, он позвал меня выпить и все такое, так что я пошел, купил маленький подарок и отправился к ним.

Вчерашнее тайное дело, невнимательность Янто и то, как он настаивал, чтобы уйти с работы вовремя. Ясно, понятно.

— Гретхен наготовила закусок, мы пили вино, они… мы были… — Янто открыл глаза и уставился в стену. — Все было очень…

— Обычно? — мягко предложил Джек. Нынче им нечасто такое выпадало.

Уголки губ Янто дернулись вверх, затем вернулись обратно. Он едва заметно качнул головой, потянулся вытереть нос и, прежде чем коснуться лица, уставился на перепачканные кровью пальцы.

— Взросло, — сказал Янто. — Они поженились, у них хорошая работа, завели разговоры о детях, все такое. Но они пока в это не верят — представляют, что это игра в дочки-матери. Спросили меня, не чувствую ли я того же, как будто это все не взаправду, не так, как у настоящих взрослых…

Джек снова вздрогнул, но Янто слишком сосредоточился на стене, чтобы это заметить. Через миг его глаза снова закрылись.

— Ладно, потом я заметил, что весьма омерзительная ваза, которую им подарила на свадьбу какая-то двоюродная бабушка или кто-то еще, на самом деле — тот подменщик, которого мы ищем с февраля… Гретхен сунула в нее сухие цветы, так что, наверное, потому он их и скопировал. Сохранил, высушил. Она вытащила цветы, чтобы показать, какая жуткая эта ваза, и он тут же начал меняться — в тот же миг, как Гретхен взяла его в руки.

Должно быть, подменщик отчаянно жаждал принять форму поинтереснее, так что вцепился в подвернувшуюся возможность.

— Я убедил Гретхен поставить ее обратно, поболтал немного. Дэй спросил, не собираюсь ли я вскоре жениться.

Прошло много времени, так что сердце от этой мысли не должно было забиться быстрее — и, учитывая, как завершился тот вечер, вряд ли подобная опасность могла им вскоре грозить, — но Джек, сохраняя спокойствие, ждал, что же Янто скажет потом.

— Я сказал, что вряд ли, но не стану возражать: мой парень просто фантастика, когда не совсем съезжает с катушек.

Джек просиял.

— Ты не… ты серьезно это сказал?

— Нет, — ответил Янто угрюмо, хотя угрюмость была скорее показной. — Я сказал, что он старше меня, американец и много путешествует, так что понятия не имею, когда получится встретиться с ним. — Последние слова прозвучали резко, с непринужденной едкостью, и улыбка Джека потускнела. — Так что, думаю, они смогут сделать вывод и о фантастике, и о катушках.

— О.

Янто подавил очередной вздох.

— Тогда я решил: как только Гретхен отправится в постель, я схвачу этого чертова подменщика и сбегу. Нужно было найти что-то неорганическое, чтобы взять его в руки — это заняло время, и Дэй застал меня почти в дверях. Начал орать, я заорал в ответ. Гретхен вышла, одетая в футболку до пупа, и начала орать на нас обоих, и это сбивало с толку. Дэй меня ударил, а я слишком резко отреагировал.

Янто произнес это с такой категоричностью, словно это был бесповоротный финал истории. Джек решил, что остальную траекторию он сможет проследить и с этого места — на самом деле, он мог и с момента, когда Янто сказал, что это его друзья детства, но решил также, что тому хотелось бы рассказать об этом.

Джек притянул Янто ближе и слегка подвинулся, чтобы поцеловать его в макушку и втихомолку принюхаться, не кровь ли это. Нет, кажется, крови было немного.

— Очевидно, ты отреагировал не слишком резко, — сказал Джек, — разве что это не Дэй орал, угрожая, что сгноит меня в тюрьме.

— Нет, это… — Янто рассмеялся дрожащим, неуверенным смехом и прижался к Джеку теснее. — Я не ожидал, что он меня ударит, и просто дал сдачи, как будто не мог рисковать. Не помню, когда дрался в последний раз и при этом мог рискнуть. Я знал Дэя всю жизнь, пока не уехал в Лондон, но готов был убить его. Я был готов убить любого ублюдка, который меня ударит, будь то Дэй или кто-то еще, пока Гретхен не оттащила меня.

Янто странно дернул головой — назад и в сторону; через миг Джек понял: так он пытается ощутить царапины на горле. Значит, это сделала Гретхен, пытаясь его остановить.

— И тогда, вроде бы, я попытался что-то сказать, а Дэй прыгнул на меня и начал колошматить. Я решал, расслабиться ли мне или прекратить это все, и как раз в тот момент какой-то псих выбил с ноги дверь и начал махать пистолетом, а Гретхен вызвала полицию, и вся история накрылась медным тазом.

— А! — сказал Джек. — Я серьезно очень, очень сожалею об этом.

На этот раз Янто отмахнулся от извинения, и у Джека хватило ума не перепутать и не решить, что извинения приняты.

— Они не станут выдвигать обвинений, просто хотели, чтобы мы убрались из их дома. Да и вообще, как будто полиция Кардиффа не в курсе, кого арестовывает. Они передадут Гвен, где мы, и она с нами разберется.

А это действительно правда, решил Джек, с отвращением возвращаясь к воспоминаниям. Наручники полицейские надевали на них с восторгом. И вряд ли, решил он, они постоянно делают так много фотографий. Аппарат без сомнения работал нормально, пусть они и говорили что-то о технических неполадках.

— Должно быть, Гвен права насчет того, что стоит поддерживать с полицией более тесный контакт, — сказал Джек. В семидесятых все было тип-топ, но потом где-то в процессе Джек упустил из виду, насколько они провалились с оценкой рядовых сотрудников. Так что им с Янто приходилось теперь торчать взаперти.

— М-м-м, — сказал Янто и тут же добавил: — Хотелось бы мне узнать, что ты там делал.

Джек мысленно перетасовал несколько вариантов лжи, из-за которых Янто не начал бы снова расхаживать и бросать сердитые взгляды. В камере было прохладно, и все потихоньку шло к приятным обнимашкам на лавке.

— Ты не ревновал, — сказал Янто так, словно уже несколько раз обдумывал этот вариант. — Если бы ты вошел, пока я занимался с ними разудалым сексом, то решил бы, что попал в рай. И ты в основном достаточно доверяешь мне, чтобы не водить за ручку через дорогу, так что дело не в моей безопасности.

Его ложь была бы куда более изобретательной, но Джеку показалось, что к этому моменту правда окажется не хуже, о чем бы Янто ни думал.

— Я следил за тобой, потому что ты держал это от меня в секрете.

Янто вздрогнул, так что Джек не стал напоминать о его послужном списке — тех вещах, которые он хотел бы держать в секрете.

— Это не… — Янто дернул в объятиях Джека плечами, отодвинулся подальше, но по крайней мере не стал снова вставать. — Это не такая тайна, Джек, это просто… Дэй.

Руки опустели, так что Джек скрестил их на груди.

— Дэй, которого ты знаешь всю жизнь и о котором ни разу при мне не упоминал.

Янто поднял руки в молчаливом протесте, затем со вздохом уронил их.

— Я был влюблен в Гретхен — с шести лет до десяти, потом три недели, когда мне стукнуло пятнадцать, и с полгода — в восемнадцать.

Ага. И ее вид в футболке до пупа сбивал с толку. А уже потом Дэй ударил его.

— А Дэй?..

— Дэй влюбился в Гретхен еще в яслях, потом с одиннадцати до тринадцати, и потом с шестнадцати и дальше.

Джек спрашивал не об этом. Он поднял бровь.

Янто отвел взгляд и покачал головой.

— Дэй был моим лучшим другом. Я никогда… Ты — нечто совершенно новое, Джек. Я и понятия не имел, как именно соберусь рассказать о тебе. Если бы я не беспокоился так насчет подменщика и не пытался их от него отвлечь, то не рассказал бы. Чтобы немедленно представить…

Что ж, на этот раз Джеку наконец удалось обнаружить странную непоследовательность в размышлениях Янто: уже прогресс. Несколько секунд Джек не мигая смотрел на дальнюю стену, тщательно готовясь применить терпеливую мягкость, потому что ситуация была очевидно не из тех, когда он мог отмахнуться от Янто, слегка подразнить и попусту похвалиться находчивостью.

— Янто, у тебя могут быть свои дела и безо всяких тайн. Они твои друзья. Ты мог рассказать мне о них и…

— И ты бы просто кивнул, и улыбнулся, и не стал бы за мной следить, если бы я сказал: «Пока, иду выпить с лучшим другом из младшей школы и его женой, за которой я ухаживал, не жди», так?..

Янто окинул его взглядом, который Джек ни разу, даже после всех этих лет, не прекращал считать пробирающим до костей. Взгляд из серии «Это меня полнит?», взгляд с вопросом, правильного ответа на который не существовало.

Итак, пришло время попробовать обезоруживающую честность.

— Ну, я не говорю, что не потребовал бы назвать их имена и не сделал бы парочку проверок… может, просканировал бы местность неподалеку на наличие инопланетных жизненных форм и технологий…

Янто закатил глаза.

— Но я бы знал, что с ситуацией надо разбираться деликатнее, если бы увидел, что ты влип в неприятности, — ровным голосом произнес Джек. — Я бы знал, что стоит полагаться на твое суждение, потому что ты знаешь, с кем имеешь дело, а я нет. И я бы не перепугался так сильно, что тебя вот-вот убьют.

«Снова».

Янто встал, повернулся спиной и провел рукой по волосам. Джек со вздохом привалился к стене. Правильного ответа не существовало.

— Знаешь, я собираюсь вернуться, — сказал Янто. — Извиниться и убедиться, что подменщик не сбежал и не убил моих друзей, пока я сидел здесь.

Джек обдумывал, не извиниться ли еще раз, но момент был упущен, пусть и оставался в двух шагах.

— И как, по-твоему, все пройдет?

Янто скованно пожал плечами.

— Зависит от того, насколько быстро учится подменщик. Но если с Дэем и Гретхен все в порядке, проблем не будет. Мы с Дэем сшибаем друг друга с ног с тех пор, как научились стоять, и он поверит, если я скажу, что спасал его от чудовищного свадебного подарка.

— А. — Джек наблюдал за очертаниями его плеч, поджидая, и, когда Янто обернулся к нему, его движение за миг телеграфировало об этом.

— Конечно, поможет и то, что я говорю чистую правду.

Янто смотрел чуть в сторону от лица Джека, подбирая слова, чтобы тот не сбил его с толку. Джек отодвинулся назад. Пусть говорит.

— Придется объяснять про моего до психоза гиперопекающего парня, — добавил Янто. Это слово он использовал, обозначая их отношения, за один сегодняшний день чаще, чем за все время с тех пор, как они начали спать друг с другом; общение с гражданскими произвело интересный эффект на его словарный запас.

— Все должно быть в порядке — с поправкой на парочку благонамеренных советов тебя бросить.

Джек позволил себе слегка улыбнуться.

— Они твои друзья и будут волноваться.

— Да, — согласился Янто и шагнул ближе: Джеку пришлось вздернуть подбородок, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. — Полагаю, мне будет легче оспаривать свою правоту, если буду помнить, что именно мне так сильно в тебе нравится.

Джек позволил себе улыбнуться чуть шире, на холодную, самоуверенную долю дюйма, вместо того, чтобы с хохотом вскочить и зацеловать Янто в разбитые губы. Он уже некоторое время раздумывал над тем, будет ли Янто когда-нибудь готов потребовать как-то загладить перед ним вину. Сам Джек был достаточно осторожен, чтобы никогда не требовать подобного от Янто, и потому не смог бы выступить в этом вопросе примером.

В конце концов, намечалась отличная ночь.

Джек решил дать Янто это заметить — совсем чуть-чуть, только чтобы стать похожим на доброго старого капитана Джека Харкнесса, готового на что угодно.

— Может, освежить твою память?

Янто начал поднимать брови, но, вздрогнув, замер; его кислый вид казался как минимум наполовину искренним.

— Мне придется хорошенько напомнить, Джек, меня здорово ударили по голове.

— Окей, — сказал Джек, взяв правую руку Янто в свои обе. — Я буду педантичен.

Не отводя взгляда, Джек поднес его руку к губам и легчайшим движением коснулся разбитых костяшек — дыханием, не губами. Янто дважды моргнул, и Джек, опустив ресницы, нежно поцеловал каждый палец прямо над костяшками, не пропустив и большого, а затем тыльную сторону ладони — вплоть до самого запястья. Пальцы Янто вздрогнули, Джек поцеловал каждую из идеально аккуратных кутикул и только потом перевернул его руку и поцеловал кончик каждого из пальцев — опять же, не забыв про большой, — касаясь губами в мучительной близости к ладони.

К этому моменту ладонь немного вспотела, и Джек решил: взят верный курс. Он снова посмотрел вверх: Янто глядел на него потемневшими от любопытства глазами. Дернул пальцами, встретив взгляд Джека — сомневаясь, должно ли это нравиться ему, должно ли было его завести или наоборот, наскучить, должен ли он вообще что-нибудь делать. Неуверенность, предвкушение — любое, что хоть немного выбьет Янто из равновесия, даст Джеку шанс устроить сюрприз получше, чем тот, с которого начался этот вечер.

Джек снова опустил глаза и продолжил целовать ладонь дальше, к запястью, закатив рукав свитера, чтобы коснуться губами вен, легонько царапнуть зубами там и сям, желая завладеть вниманием. Улыбнулся, не прерывая поцелуя, и коснулся левой ладонью бедра Янто, обхватив пальцами выпуклость в паху, но только с одной стороны приятной на ощупь джинсовой ткани — не с той, с которой Янто хотелось бы сильнее всего. От прикосновения тот вздрогнул, но в следующее мгновение толкнулся вперед. Джек сдвинул руку выше, мимо кармана и пояса, и нащупал пальцами обнаженную кожу, щекоча кончиком языка запястье.

Дверь открылась с грохотом, достойным Судного дня, и Янто отскочил в сторону, услышав из коридора голос Гвен:

— …приду и заберу их с утра, если они…

— Нет, — сказал Янто с ноткой отчаяния в голосе и повернулся к двери. — Гвен, я не стану отвечать за то, что произойдет, если ты на всю ночь оставишь меня с ним.

И это, решил Джек, почти полностью правда.

***

Всю дорогу до парковки Джек держал рот на замке и безропотно следовал за Янто, который наступал Гвен на пятки. Та произнесла с заблаговременной угрозой:

— На заднее сидение, Джек.

Наверное, ей пришлось вылезти из постели, чтобы поехать в полицейский участок и вытащить их с Янто оттуда — сразу после выезда на место преступления, судя по тому, что она вела внедорожник. На данный момент благоразумие было высшей доблестью. Джек забрался на заднее сиденье, пока Янто усаживался на переднем, и почти сразу уперся носком ботинка во что-то, пластиково зашелестевшее. Джек уселся и подобрал эту штуку; чем бы она ни была, ее запаковали в мусорный мешок и заклеили наглухо.

— Гвен? Ты что, не успела вынести мусор?

— А, это, — сказала Гвен, тронула внедорожник с места и посмотрела в зеркала, прежде чем выехать на улицу — к счастью, подальше от участка полиции Кардиффа. — Я сначала остановилась у дома, где вас арестовали, проверить, все ли там в порядке. Дэй объяснил, что случилось… по крайней мере, как он это понял, — и настоял, чтобы я взяла эту штуку, потому что это улика, на ней могли остаться отпечатки пальцев или следы…

Кажется, кто-то насмотрелся американских полицейских сериалов.

— Гвен, ты прелесть, — неожиданно сказал Янто и забрал пакет из рук Джека, его лицо осветилось усмешкой, тут же погасшей из-за разбитой губы. — Дэй, ты чертов гений, чувак!

Гвен недоуменно уставилась на Янто, но Джек завертел головой и заглянул за сиденье: убедиться, что никто не спрятал в переносные изоляторы пиво.

— Янто, ну какая это может быть улика? Он знал, кто ты такой.

— Это не улика, — ответил Янто. — Это подменщик, который от нас сбежал… но только Дэй считает его ужасающим свадебным подарком. Наверное, он хотел, чтобы ваза разбилась в драке, иначе бы не ударил меня.

Его голос звучал по-настоящему довольно, и Джек с нарастающей тошнотой понял: все это время в камере Янто не столько злился на него, сколько беспокоился о своих друзьях. Джек подхватил коробку-изолятор и повернулся, протягивая ее, открытую, Янто, а тот, привстав, бросил пакет внутрь.

Закрыв крышку и повернув застежки, Джек продолжал глядеть вниз. Не стоило видеть, как именно Янто смотрит сейчас на него, да и Джеку не стоило демонстрировать Янто свой собственный взгляд.

— Так с ними все было в порядке? — спросил Янто, устраиваясь на сидении.

— Дэй и его жена? Ага, все хорошо. Они сказали, что тебе стоит заглянуть к ним завтра, поговорить.

— Без сомнения, о неподходящей для меня компании, — согласился Янто и поднес руку к волосам, словно уже прихорашивался для встречи. Джек снова не сказал ему, что на затылке волосы торчат дыбом, и заметил, что Гвен сделала то же самое. — Надо подумать, как объяснить им появление Джека, чтобы это не звучало совершенно безумно.

Джек посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида и встретил взгляд Гвен — более скептический, чем привык от нее ожидать, — а потом она снова стала смотреть на дорогу.

— Скажи, что он бросил принимать таблетки, — холодно предложила Гвен. — А когда они спросят, на чем он сидит, скажи: «О, на чем он только не сидит!..»

— Но когда с ним порядок, он очень милый, и это не его вина… — Янто говорил так, словно подхватил именно этот вариант объяснений.

— Эй! — огрызнулся Джек, хотя и не знал, хочет ли сделать им выговор за настолько невежественный (стоило признать, отсталый, но по крайней мере в зародыше достойный и научный) подход к психическим заболеваниям, или за то, что они посчитали хорошей мыслью соврать друзьям Янто насчет его, Джека, психической устойчивости, когда он всего-то вполне обоснованно ошибся.

Гвен просто рассмеялась, а Янто откинулся на сиденье так, что у Джека закралось сомнение, не ухмыляется ли он. Джек закатил глаза и сел ровнее, глядя на проплывающий мимо Кардифф.

Остановившись у дома Янто, Гвен указала на коробку и сказала:

— Мне это просто положить в изолятор, так?

Вылезая из машины, Янто бросил на Джека всего один взгляд, но и этого хватило. Без сомнения, извинения все еще оставались на повестке сегодняшнего вечера. Джек ухмыльнулся и открыл заднюю дверь.

— Ага, Гвен, мы завтра с этим разберемся. Не отвлекайся за рулем.

Гвен закатила глаза и рванула с места, едва он вышел — не говоря уж о том, чтобы закрыть дверь. Пробежав немного следом за машиной, Джек все-таки захлопнул дверь и, вернувшись, обнаружил, что Янто уже стоит в дверях подъезда и смотрит на него, на его губах играет слабая, настороженная улыбка. Джек торопливо подошел к нему, и Янто сказал:

— Ну, кажется, лучше впустить тебя, или мы займемся этим на улице.

— Что, правда? — спросил Джек, и, конечно же, сразу пошел дождь.

Янто закатил глаза и шагнул внутрь, бормоча что-то о богах дождя, но серьезно, буквально минуту назад никакого дождя не было, вот что удивительно. Сдерживаясь, чтобы этого не сказать, Джек последовал за Янто наверх, в его квартиру. Остановился на минуту, чтобы запереть за собой дверь, и повернулся как раз вовремя: Янто с отвлеченным видом провел рукой по волосам. Коснувшись больного места, он вздрогнул и с видом обманутого доверия взглянул на пальцы. Потом перевел взгляд на Джека, и его лицо снова стало настороженным.

— Нужно пойти в душ, — сказал Янто отсутствующим тоном, обращаясь больше к себе, чем к Джеку. — Но не хотелось бы, чтобы ты исчез, пока я не вижу.

— Тогда не своди с меня глаз, — согласился Джек и, не дожидаясь помощи, стряхнул с плеч шинель и повесил за дверью, пока Янто с подозрительным спокойствием стоял и смотрел на него. — Твой душ не настолько тесный.

— Если из-за тебя я упаду и ударюсь, то убью, просто чтобы посмотреть, как ты умираешь, — ровным голосом сообщил Янто.

— Что ж, честно, — согласился Джек, расстегивая рубашку. Янто, покачав головой, стащил кроссовки за задники и без лишних слов направился в сторону ванной. Джек развязал шнурки и поставил ботинки ровно под шинелью, а потом, вспомнив, что извиняется и должен привести все в порядок, поставил кроссовки Янто прямо рядом с ботинками и тоже развязал на них шнурки, чтобы тот мог легко обуться, когда захочет.

Оставшуюся одежду, правда, по пути в ванную Джек без затей бросил на пол. Некоторые вещи просто становились частью приключения. Он застал Янто в ванной, в соблазнительном виде — тот стоял голый, наклонившись над ванной, и пробовал пальцами воду. Его грязная одежда уже лежала в корзине для белья, а на краю раковины очень кстати возвышалась стопка чистых полотенец.

Помня о предупреждении, Джек остался в дверях, наслаждаясь видом на безопасном расстоянии, пока Янто, переключив на душ, не выпрямился и не обернулся.

— Залезай, что ли, — сказал Янто. Остатки его раздражительности быстро таяли под напором усталости, и Джек понял: «окно» для извинений становится все меньше; если Янто уснет на нем, наутро шанс будет полностью упущен. Джек достаточно хорошо себя знал, чтобы не сомневаться: расслабиться он сможет, только когда Янто простит его. Жизнь — в этом случае, жизнь Янто — слишком коротка, чтобы тратить извинения на поступки, уже прощенные, пусть и негласно, без охоты.

Джек последовал за ним в теплоту душа — едва ли более сыро, чем стоять снаружи, раз уж почти вся вода лилась на Янто. Тот вздрогнул, когда струи потекли по раненому затылку, и Джек подставил руку, отражая ею воду. Янто наклонил голову и зажмурился, а Джек шагнул вперед и прижался губами к его лбу.

Свободной рукой он потянулся к полке и взял шампунь.

— Может печь.

Когда шампунь капнул на голову, Янто вздрогнул, но расслабил плечи, когда Джек начал втирать его в волосы, осторожно обходя болезненные точки, опуская голову Янто так, чтобы пена не текла в глаза.

Дочиста смыв с его волос шампунь и кровь, Джек взял мочалку, намылил ее и нежно вымыл лицо; закончив с ним, и раз уж удача ему улыбнулась, Джек продолжил мыть остальное. Янто стоял спокойно и принимал знаки внимания молча, испуганно охнув лишь в тот момент, когда Джек мыл царапины на шее, и потом — когда нашел на его теле потемневшие синяки.

Джек утешил себя тем, что Дэй, скорее всего, выглядит так же или даже хуже, и Янто позволил сделать это с собой, чтобы никого не убить. И еще Джек решил, что, наверное, самым лучшим будет держаться подальше от Дэя и Гретхен — всю оставшуюся Янто жизнь.

Домыв ноги, Джек уже стоял на коленях, а Янто — слегка возбудился. Джек поднял глаза — рука лежала на нейтральной территории колена Янто, губы едва не касались бедра. Янто разглядывал Джека, из-под синяков его взгляд не выказывал ни одобрения, ни запрета… только возможность согласия.

Джек мазнул губами по его бедру и тихо спросил:

— Можно?

Янто вразнобой моргнул, затем со вздохом оперся ладонью о плитку стены и сказал:

— Даже не думай позволить мне упасть.

Такое до сих пор вышибало почву у Джека из-под ног — то, как смертные доверяли ему знать, какую чертовщину он творит, и отлично использовать это знание. Он зажмурился, прежде чем Янто успел бы заметить хотя бы часть его реакции. За последние полтораста лет Джеку пришлось приучиться не думать обо многих вещах одновременно — только об одной, самой важной в этот момент. Сейчас самым важным было сосать член Янто, и делать это настолько хорошо, чтобы Янто вспомнил, почему позволил Джеку залезть к себе в штаны. Или стал считать Джека своим парнем, который…

Нет. Только одна вещь за раз. Джек крепко взял Янто сзади за бедро, поддерживая, и поднес губы — без малейшей заминки, даже чтобы подразнить — туда, где они послужат лучше всего.

Янто издал тихий звук, скорее даже вздох, а не стон, когда Джек обхватил его член губами. Джек, улыбаясь, втянул его глубже — не слишком сильно, только чтобы согреть. Ему нравилось ощущение, когда член Янто твердел у него во рту: это прибавляло определенную своевременность чувству выполненного долга. Его собственный член тоже напрягся — от вкуса, от жаркого возбуждения, от крепости члена во рту, от его толчков в глотку. Но самое важное сейчас — Янто, не Джек. Можно было подождать.

Придерживая Янто за бедро, Джек обхватил свободной рукой его яйца, взвесил в ладони и, продолжая посасывать член, стал перебирать их в пальцах. Джек уже долгое время изучал Янто, и теперь использовал свои знания, медленно, но уверенно доводя его до грани, а потом сдавая назад: глубоко заглатывал член, только чтобы через мгновение вылизать головку, доводя до исступления, чередовал сложные выкрутасы языком с обычным посасыванием, а когда Янто, казалось, вот-вот кончит — несильно царапал зубами или тянул за яйца. Но это больше не было поддразниванием — просто желанием растянуть подольше.

Янто вел себя тихо почти всегда: когда Джек или обстоятельства того требовали, шумел, но, как правило, нет. Звуки, которые он издавал сейчас, почти заглушал шум воды в душе и пульсация крови в ушах Джека, но каждый из них был огромным достижением.

Потом Янто произнес тихо, но почти рыча:

— Блядь.

Через мгновение его пальцы сжались у Джека на затылке, запутавшись в волосах, и он толкнулся бедрами вперед. Джек улыбнулся, насколько сейчас мог, схватил его обеими руками за бедра и замер, пока Янто толкался снова и снова, резко, прерывисто дыша. Он трахал Джека в рот — так грубо, как, Джек был уверен, он никогда не вел себя — не смел — с кем-либо еще.

Все ощущения обострились до предела: уверенные толчки члена Янто и его солоновато-горький вкус, прижатые к затылку костяшки пальцев, в рваном ритме дергающие за волосы, и тихие, неуклонные, великолепно валлийские ругательства. Сбиваясь с ритма, Янто затих, и Джек ухватился за его бедра крепче, притягивая к себе. Захлебнувшись воздухом, Янто кончил, выплеснулся прямо Джеку в рот, в натруженное горло, и, когда он замер, Джек продолжил нежно посасывать его член.

Только дрожь, пробежавшая по ногам Янто, заставила его прекратить, напомнила про обещание. Джек выпустил член изо рта и сел, придерживая Янто за бедра. Тот жмурился, раскрасневшись, с его ресниц и подбородка капала вода. Некоторое время Янто держался, но потом положил вторую руку Джеку на плечо и сел: колени на бедра Джека, руки вокруг его плеч. Джек уперся лбом ему в грудь, чтобы слышать дыхание, сам закрыл глаза и вдохнул не смытый пока еще запах пота и спермы. Вода медленно текла по спине Янто, по рукам Джека, который медленно поглаживал его, стараясь дышать помедленней, в одном с ним ритме.

Ноги у Джека почти полностью онемели, когда Янто сдвинулся назад — достаточно, чтобы вода из душа полилась на Джека, и он машинально зажмурился, подняв голову навстречу струям. Но вода почти сразу прекратила течь, и не успел Джек открыть глаза, как его лба благословляющим жестом коснулись губы.

— Извинения приняты, — пробормотал Янто и сжал член Джека в ладони.

Джек попытался толкнуться навстречу касанию — но увы, не с Янто, упирающимся в его бедра, — и издал разочарованный, полный изумленного удовольствия стон. На миг он задался вопросом: что завело его так сильно, что так подгоняло его к оргазму неудобной хваткой Янто — снисходительность или вежливость? Затем он заставил себя прекратить думать об этом, а через пару мгновений — вообще о чем-либо.

Джек старался только чувствовать: быстрое, влажное касание знакомых пальцев на члене, сжимающих именно там, где ему нравилось. Давление на лоб: Янто склонился ближе; дыхание касалось лица. Рука на затылке теперь держала нежно, ласково, и по всему телу лилась теплая вода — словно на родной планете, когда летний дождь заставал его где-то с красивым парнем.

Рвано дыша, Джек запрокинул голову, напрашиваясь на поцелуй. Янто поцеловал его, осторожно коснувшись губ. Повышенная чувствительность усиливала касание, но Джек ответил, насколько мог, прижатый весом Янто. Тот поцеловал его крепче, и Джек едва успел отметить горячую влажность губ и языка, как почувствовал вкус крови и отшатнулся.

Янто молча зашипел сквозь зубы, а потом снова прижал свои разбитые губы к губам Джека, сжав его член сильнее, почти на грани «слишком». Рука, запутавшаяся в волосах, крепко удерживала Джека на месте, и, когда он, вздрогнув, кончил, Янто прикусил его нижнюю губу, глотая всякий звук.

Когда все закончилось, Джек сполз вперед, уткнувшись Янто в плечо. Тот прижался к нему, обнимая, прикрывая со всех сторон. Смутно Джек решил, что именно так и работает архитектурный принцип, только им понадобится крыша получше, чтобы защитить от дождя.

Через пару секунд мозг Джека неминуемо восстановил все свои функции. Оторвавшись от спины Янто, Джек протянул руку нащупать кран и умудрился выключить воду, пока она не совсем остыла.

Янто сонно и недовольно застонал — звук показался громким в наступившей тишине. Он сдвинулся в сторону, достаточно, чтобы Джек понял: ноги ниже бедер не чувствуют ничего, но чувствительность вскоре вернется.

Он осторожно подвинул Янто.

— Пора в постель. Холодный душ будет некстати и тебе, и мне.

— Добро, — вздохнул Янто, на этот раз менее сонно. Он осторожно поднялся на ноги и, придерживаясь за стену, отодвинул занавеску и потянулся за полотенцем.

Воспользовавшись моментом, пока Янто вытирал лицо, Джек и сам встал, сжимая зубы: ноги кололо немилосердно, почти как при воскрешении. Он потер бедра, дожидаясь, пока все пройдет, а когда поднял голову, Янто, сжимая в руках полотенце, смотрел на него, пряча под синяками отчетливо сардоническую усмешку.

— Сказал бы я, что это станет тебе уроком, вот только, очевидно, не станет.

Джек сверкнул улыбкой и шагнул из душа на коврик, следя, чтобы Янто, который шел за ним, не упал.

— Это? Да ерунда! Я тебе не рассказывал, как однажды сломал спину прямо в разгар…

— О боже, слишком поздно для рассказов о чудовищных травмах, полученных во время секса, — ответил Янто, подавляя зевок: еще один аргумент в его пользу. — Хотя не сомневаюсь, что история потрясающая, — добавил он, коротко поцеловал Джека и вышел из ванной.

— Третий позвонок, — догнав его, добавил Джек и продолжил вытираться, умело минимизируя количество капель на полу. — Все, чему это меня научило, — обращать внимание на целостность конструкции мебели в спальне.

Например, кровать Янто оказалась на удивление прочной для корпусной мебели; в любом случае, с ней вряд ли могли случиться особо опасные поломки. Вешая полотенце на спинку стула, Янто повернулся к Джеку спиной, но, когда обернулся и откинул одеяло, одарил томительным, хоть и мимолетным взглядом.

Джек и сам закончил с полотенцем — вытираться, а не со странной, машинальной скромностью, когда обматываешься им, проходя из комнаты в комнату, как Янто — и подошел к стулу, чтобы повесить рядом. А теперь — в постель, последнее извинение в виде объятий, пока Янто не уснет, хотя всегда существовала туманная возможность второго раунда…

Янто нежно поцеловал его, и на этот раз вкус, который заставил Джека отшатнуться, отдавал непривычной завершенностью. На мгновение встретив его взгляд, Янто отвернулся и полез в кровать, пробормотав:

— Давай будем вести себя по-взрослому, Джек. Если можешь остаться — оставайся, хочешь уйти — уходи. Не надо только сбегать ночью, это… — Янто устроился на боку, спиной к Джеку, и, подбирая нужное слово, помахал в воздухе рукой. — Незрело.

Минуту Джек смотрел на него, чувствуя головокружение, и гордость, и нежность одновременно. Общение с гражданскими действительно подкидывало Янто мысли… ну, он мог подхватить мысли и похуже.

— Хорошо, — сказал Джек. — Ты прав.

Он сдвинулся на край кровати и положил руку Янто на плечо; тот посмотрел на него и, когда Джек наклонился, целуя его в лоб, закрыл глаза.

— Завтра увидимся, — тихо сказал Джек и, подхватив оба полотенца, направился в ванную, по пути выключая свет.

Он аккуратно развесил их и вернулся по следам из собственной одежды, одеваясь по дороге. У дверей Джек остановился: и шинель, и ботинки до сих пор не высохли. По окнам тарабанил дождь. Придется идти пешком, или взять машину Янто, а такого он не любит.

С другой стороны, за эту ночь Торчвуд уже разрешил две кризисных ситуации, а Янто лежит голышом в постели, наверняка чувствуя себя в одиночестве очень взрослым.

— Ну и черт с этим, — сказал Джек и оставил шинель и ботинки на своем месте — а заодно и след из одежды, который вел в спальню Янто.


End file.
